


Solangelo one-shots

by seanrushton



Series: Percy Jackson Relationships [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrushton/pseuds/seanrushton





	1. Chapter 1

# End of the Giant War

"Hey Will" Says Nico  
"What's Up" Says Will  
"Noting" Says Nico  
"What do you want to do" Says Will  
"I don't know" Says Nico  
"Want to go have some fun" Says Will  
"In a minute after you check me up" Says Nico 

# Infarmary

"Doctor what is going on" Says Nico  
"You have a hairline fracture of your Scaphoid" Says Will  
"Oh so that is why my hand hurts" Says Nico  
"Yah...Would you like to help with that" Says Will  
Then a light from Wills hand and then his bone just falls back into place and then the hand bone mends into place.  
"Oh That Feels Better" Says Nico  
"So it is better" Says Will  
"It is so much better...Thanks Will" Says Nico 

# Nico's Cabin

Knock...Knock...Knock  
"Who is it" Says Nico  
"γκόμενος" Says Will  
"Really" Says Nico  
"Yes" Says Will  
"Come In" Says Nico  
Then Will walk in  
"How was your trip" Says Will  
"It was fine" Says Nico  
"Really" Says Will  
"Yah" Says Nico  
"Is it better now" Says Will  
"It is" Said Nico  
  
Nico leans into near Will and then kisses Will. And then he messages his neck. Then Nico starts to purr at Will. And then Nico starts to kiss Wills neck. Then Will starts to take off Nico's shirt and then Nico slaps his hand away. Then Nico takes off Will shirt. Then Will takes off Nicos shirt and then Will messages the chest of Nico and then he kissed Will on the neck  
  
"Will" Nico Moans Loudly  
  
Then Will takes off the pants of Nico. And then he starts to message the stomach of nico and then he tries to make nico feels good by sucking on the nipples of nico. Then Nico takes off takes off the pants of Will and then Nico rubs his hands over Will's Abs and then he looking in a lustful way towards Will and then he moves towards Will and then he passionately kisses his best friend in the most sexy way. Then Will takes off Nico's boxers and then he looks at Nicos 7 inch cock.Will touches it. Nico then takes off the boxers of Will he has a 8 inch cock. Then Will stokes the member of Nico and then he tries to get the ecstacy of having his boyfriend touching his cock. Nico then touches Wills member for a little bit.  
  
"Do you like it" Says Nico  
"I do" Says Will  
  
Then Nico sucks on Will's member and the Will moans very loudly and then Nico clamps his hand agianst Will's mouth.  
"We do not want anybody hearing this do you" Teases Nico  
"No we do not" Will says muffled   
  
Then Nico plunges his dick into Wills ass. Then he started to go in and out. The will started to moaning and then he just took out his dick and then put it in Wills mouth and then will started to carress his dick in the most sexy way. And then Nico came in Wills mouth. And then Nico takes Will's member in the mouth and then he goes up and down with his mouth. And then Will came in the mouth of his beautiful boyfriend 


	2. Nico Birthday

# Nico's Room

"Happy 16th Birthday...Nico" Said Nico to himself  
Knock...Knock...Knock  
"Hello" Says Will  
"Why are u here" Says Nico  
"It's my boyfriends birthday" Says Will  
"Really...I think you are in the wrong place" Nico said Playfully  
"I do not think so" Says Will  
"Oh Really" Says Nico  
"Yes i think that this is right place" Says Will  
"Why don't you come in and see" Says Nico 


End file.
